The Final battle
by Lord Maximus
Summary: One shot. A remake of the final battle in Code Lyoko meets Reboot.


**Act 1**

**Lyoko**** Mountain**** Region**

The Lyoko raised thier weapons and charged at thier dark counterparts. Ulrich and Dark Ulrich attack each other with thier swords, they were both evenly matched. Aelita and Dark Aelita were also fighting with thier swords, but Dark Aelita was pushing Aelita. Odd was on the offensive as he fired his laser arrows at Dark Odd. But they all missed, because Dark Odd was dodging everyone.

Dark Yumi sent rocks at Yumi, she tried to use her fan, but Dark Yumi kept on sending more rocks at her leaving her barely enough time to move. Dark Jeremy and Jeremy used thier staffs to attack each other. Jeremy was knocked off balance as Dark Jeremy pushed him back. He saw Dark Jeremy smile than disappear, only to reappear behind him and swing his staff.

Jeremy was knocked back into a rock; he turned and moved as Dark Jeremy plunged his staff into the rock. Dark Ulrich knocked Ulrich back; even though they were just clones they were still beating them. He looked and saw his friends losing the battle against thier dark counterparts. Odd was knocked back, and fell near Ulrich.

"Want to switch dance partners?" asked Ulrich, smiling.

Odd noticed his smile; he figured Ulrich had a plan.

"Sure why not?" said Odd.

Dark Ulrich charged Ulrich, only to meet the foot of Odd. Odd kicked him in the face and fired two arrows. They both hit him in the face. Dark Odd aimed his arrows at Odd, only to see Ulrich stab him in the stomach with his sword.

"Looks like your twin decided to get another buddy. Want to take me?" asked Ulrich.

Dark Odd glared and leapt at him. Ulrich split into three as Dark Odd jumped and surrounded him in a triangular formation. Dark Odd fired his arrows at one of the clones, it disappeared and the real Ulrich stabbed him in the back.

Odd dodged has Dark Ulrich tried to slice him with his sword.

"When I am done with you, you will be half the kitty cat you were." said Dark Ulrich,

"Then let me give you a present to remember me. LASER ARROWS!" said Odd, firing his arrows.

They hit Dark Ulrich, knocking him back. Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita saw what Ulrich and Odd were doing and decided to switch also. Jeremy fired a laser from his staff at Dark Yumi, Yumi threw her fan at Dark Aelita, and Aelita sang a note that made the ground below Dark Jeremy crack open. Dark Jeremy used one hand to hold onto the ledge for dear life.

Jeremy ran at Dark Yumi at hit her with his staff as she recovered from the blast. She tried to hit him with her fan but Jeremy fired another laser at close range. Dark Yumi was sent flying into the digital void. Dark Jeremy got back up and aimed his staff at Jeremy, but before he could fire Aelita knocked his staff out of his hand with her sword, and kicked him into the digital void.

Yumi sent rocks at Dark Aelita, who did not have enough time to move. She disappeared in a flash of numbers. Ulrich sliced Dark Odd vertically in half, and Odd fired his arrows finishing off Dark Ulrich's life points.

"We did it!" shouted Odd,

"Just another day at the office, right guys?" asked Ulrich.

"You got that right." said Yumi,

"What do you mean office?" asked Aelita.

"He was just kidding Aelita." said Jeremy.

They all chuckled. They heard a blast and saw the sprites taking on Gigabyte and the mutated teens.

"They're alive? But I thought they were dead." said Odd,

"Xana must have made clones of them too." said Ulrich.

"We better give them a hand." said Yumi.

They ran towards the battle. Bob and the others stayed at a safe distance from Gigabyte as he moved in to absorb thier energy. The mutated teens blocked thier escape route. Suddnely the Lyoko gang jumped on the teens and knocked them into the digital void before they could react.

"How do we stop him?" asked Ulrich,

"I don't know. The best way is to separate Megabyte and Hexadecimal before they absorb our energy." said Bob.

"I have an idea. Keep him distracted, while I concentrate." said Aelita,

"What are you going to do?" asked Dot.

"No time to explain." said Aelita,

"Okay. We'll do our part and you do your part." said Bob.

Aelita sat down; she closed her eyes and concentrated. An astro form of her flew put of her body and into Gigabyte as the sprites circled him and dodged his claws.

**

* * *

**

**Gigabyte's mind**

She found herself in a completely dark room. She heard a woman cry and saw Hexadecimal on the floor. She was badly bruised, and was curled up in a fatal position.

"Are you Hexadecimal?" asked Aelita,

"Yes. Who are you?" asked Hexadecimal.

"My name is Aelita. I have come here to help you." said Aelita,

"Are you here to set me free?" asked Hexadecimal.

"I can't, only you can do that." said Aelita,

"No, I can't. My brother has complete control." said Hexadecimal.

"Of the body, yes. Of you, no. You can break free of Megabyte, you have the strength. If you don't all is lost." said Aelita, disappearing.

Hexadecimal sat on the ground thinking and realized she was right. It was time to fight back.

**

* * *

**

**Lyoko**** Mountain**** Region**

Gigabyte stood ready to absorb Aelita when suddenly he fell in pain. He stood on one knee and was consumed by a bright light. Megabyte and Hexadecimal blasted from the light and hit the ground hard.

"How did I lose control?" asked Megabyte in shock,

"I said I was no longer your pet brother!" snapped Hexadecimal.

She was ready to blast Megabyte when disappeared in a flash of light.

"You did it Hexadecimal. You are now free." said Aelita, smiling.

"I get it. You somehow got inside Gigabyte's mind and convinced Hex to break free." said Bob,

"That was my plan." said Aelita.

"Now we have only Megabyte and Xana to deal with." said Dot,

"That what are we waiting for?" asked Odd.

**

* * *

**

**Lyoko Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

Megabyte entered the control room, Xana stood at the computer glaring at Megabyte.

"You allowed your sister to break free. Pathetic. To think we are actually partners. My partner is incompetent." said Xana,

"Watch your mouth. We still have enough power to destroy them and we have a hostage." said Megabyte.

"You better hope we succeed, Megabyte. We have come too far for you to screw this up." said Xana,

"They can be dealt with easily. Even without my sister we can still destroy them." said Megabyte.

"It's not as easy as you say. You forget how powerful your sister is. We will have to strike now. Let them come, I have some surprises, ready." said Xana.

He walked over to the computer screen and typed at a fast rate. In a flash of light stood Error, the mutated teens, and the Dark Lyoko gang.

"Even if they are defeated again thier powers will be absorbed, and I have way to revive them instantly." said Xana, holding up a small blood red orb.

"This is your surprise? They have already been defeated." said Megabyte,

"They are still useful to me, Megabyte." said Xana.

"How long before we can strike the user world?" asked Megabyte,

"As soon as the threat is removed. Are your forces assembled?" asked Xana.

"They are waiting." said Megabyte,

"Good. Then when they come, we will be ready." said Xana, smiling.

**

* * *

**

**Lyoko**** Mountain**** Region**

"Are we all ready?" asked Dot.

They were inside a tower, ready to enter the Misty Region.

"No time like the present." said Odd,

"Let's get this show on the road!" said Enzo.

"Be careful Enzo. You, Phong, and Welman will wait at the portal, while deal with the virals." said Bob,

"Aww." groaned Enzo.

**

* * *

**

**Lyoko Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

They entered the data stream, when they came out they were in the Misty Region. The ground was jet black, a mist covered nearly everything, and the sky was grey. They could see a gigantic metal dome, surrounded by monsters.

"They have a welcoming committee." said Nightshade,

"Let's not disappoint them." said Elsa.

The monsters fired a barrage of lasers at them. They all charged at them, Ulrich leapt onto a crab and stabbed the Xana logo, Bob used Glitch to block the lasers and fired at the roachters, Mouse and AndrAIa used thier weapons and stabbed the blocks, Yumi and Odd fired thier weapons at the hornets, Nightshade and Elsa ran the crabs with Ulrich stabbing them and dodging lasers, Hack and Slash distracted the hornets by flying in the air between them and thier targets, and Jeremy and Aelita created barriers to block the hailstorm of lasers.

Suddenly ABCs flew and fired, at them. They all scattered and ran for the entrance. They ran through the dark halls, suddenly a wall appeared blocking Nightshade and Elsa from following.

"That's the best we can do, Elsa. The rest is up to them." said Nightshade.

They entered Xana's control room; there was nobody there except for the green skinned man on the ground.

"Matrix!" shouted AndrAIa.

She ran to his side slowly picking him up. They heard a harsh laughter and saw Xana and Megabyte standing on the balcony. In Xana's hand was a blood red orb.

"Welcome, heroes." said Xana, chuckling.

"Xana!" said Jeremy,

"The one and only." said Xana.

"Give up Xana. You can't win. Give up now and we'll go easy on you." said Ulrich,

"It's not me who should worry getting hurt. Okay, boys they're all yours!" said Xana.

The side doors opened, out of one stepped Herb and Nicholas, and out of the other stepped Sissy and Theo. Error appeared at the entrance with a dozen infected binomes. Sissy charged at Yumi, her claws ready to kill. Yumi dodged them, and jumped back. She threw her fan right through Sissy; she collapsed on the ground instantly.

Theo fired dark energy at Ulrich; he blocked the shots with his sword. He jumped at Theo.

"IMPACT!" he shouted and stabbed Theo.

He collapsed on the ground as Ulrich pulled his sword out.

"This is too easy." said Ulrich,

"About I make it harder?" asked Xana.

The orb started to glow bright red, suddenly Sissy and Theo back up, completely healed. They attacked Ulrich together, Yumi ran to help, but Dark Yumi appeared and attacked her. Mouse blocked her attack and stabbed her.

"You better go help him, sugar. I deal with the dark little darlings." said Mouse.

Yumi nodded and lifted Sissy and Theo into the air telekinesis and sent them flying across the room. Error fired a laser at Yumi, which was blocked by Jeremy. Herb and Nicholas attacked Odd with dark energy lasers; suddenly was blocked by an ice appearing in front of them. The blast sent them flying back into the wall. Aelita appeared near Odd and ran at them as they got back up.

She stabbed them, and they collapsed.Sissy jumped and scratched Yumi with her claws. For some reason she felt the pain, she kicked Sissy in the ribs and threw fan through her ribs. Dark Ulrich attacked Ulrich along with Theo. Ulrich used his triplication; he sent two after Dark Ulrich, and stabbed Theo quickly.

Just as Dark Ulrich destroyed his clones Ulrich stabbed him in the Xana logo.The orb in Xana's hand glowed and virals stood back up. Yumi used her telekinesis and sent them as across the room as they stood. Xana was getting annoyed at this and jumped over the balcony.

His sword glowed red and fired a laser at Jeremy who was busy fighting Error. Jeremy fell to the ground as the beam hit his back.Error stood over Jeremy ready to finish him, when Bob fired a laser at him from Glitch, Error fell over as the laser hit him in the chest. Xana revived the mutated teens and they attacked again. AndrAIa used her trident to defend Matrix from Nicholas and Herb.

Aelita charged at Xana and they fought.Xana knocked Aelita's sword out of her hand. She stepped back as Xana's sword glowed red and prepared to fire another laser. Suddenly Jeremy fired a blue laser from his staff as Xana fired at Aelita.

Both beams collided and created a blast sending them both back. Bob used Glitch to make a small yellow glowing sword and stabbed Error in the back. Error stood on one knee as Bob prepared to fire his laser at him. Suddenly a red laser hit him in the back.

He fell over. Xana appeared behind him laughing.

"Is everbody happy?" he asked, in a mocking tone.

Jeremy fired his staff laser at Xana as he prepared to blast Bob. He blocked it and fired back at Jeremy. He fell to the ground as the laser hit his chest. Xana walked over to him chuckling.

"I am growing tired of this battle. Let's just skip the song and cut to the dance." said Xana, blasting Jeremy's staff out of his hand.

Hexadecimal flew at Xana and Megabyte, but Error flew in front of her and fired a laser at her. She fell to the ground, Error prepared to fire another laser when Hack and Slash fired their multiple guns at him. Error reflected thier shots and fired back.

Megabyte whipped his tentacles at Bob, Hexadecimal flew and blocked the tentacles and fired at Megabyte. He dodged and created illusions of himself. Mouse, AndrAIa, and the now awake Matrix fought the Dark Aelita, Dark Odd, and the infected binomes. Matrix grabbed Dark Odd's hand as he was about to fire an arrow and redirected it to Dark Aelita.

The arrow hit her in the Xana logo; she exploded in a flash of light. Xana fought Aelita and Jeremy with, and Yumi and Ulrich took on Sissy, Theo, Dark Ulrich, and Dark Yumi. Xana fired another laser that sent Jeremy into the wall. Aelita attacked Xana, but he was too strong for her.

She instantly was sent into the wall next to Jeremy.

"Jeremy we have to use the special programming." said Aelita,

"But it hasn't been tested yet." argued Jeremy.

"Now is not the time to argue." said Aelita,

"You got that stubbornness from Ulrich." said Jeremy.

"Just do it." said Aelita,

"Alright." said Jeremy.

His staff turned into a laptop and started typing fast.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Xana walking to them with his sword raised.

"You'll find out soon enough Xana." said Jeremy.

All the Lyoko warriors started glowing for a second and returned to normal.

"You wasted your last breath." said Xana, firing a red laser at Jeremy.

Suddenly it was blocked by a staff looking like Jeremy's. Aelita held the staff in her hands. She fired a laser at Xana, he blocked it with his sword. The staff turned into Aelita's sword in a flash.

A sword appeared in Odd's hands and he deflected Herb and Nicholas's attacks. The sword turned into a staff and fired a laser at them. They scattered as the laser hit. The staff turned into a fan and Odd threw it at Nicholas.

It sliced through the left side of his armour. Sissy attacked Yumi with her claws, but Yumi's fan turned into a sword that looked like Ulrich's and plunged it Sissy. Theo fired dark electricity at Yumi as she pulled her sword out of Sissy' body. Suddenly Ulrich's sword turned into a staff and created a force field around Yumi, sending the blast back at Theo.

The electricity blasted him into oblivion.

"I get it. The progrma you used gave your friends the ability to switch weapons." said Xana,

"That's not all it did Xana." said Jeremy, smiling.

His body glowed and Xana was sent flying back.

"It gave us each other's powers also." said Jeremy,

"Typical. Still you will not stop me." said Xana.

He raised his hands and spiked balls appeared and flew at Jeremy. He used Yumi's powers to stop them, but Xana jumped and stabbed Jeremy as he focused.

"You said the program was not tested yet. I have the power to corrupt it. After an infection and your upgrade will be gone." said Xana.

A black arua appeared around Xana's body and suddenly the Lyoko gang's weapons returned to normal.

"This is not good." said Jeremy.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere inside Xana's base**

Nightshade and Elsa ran through the hallways and came to a door guarded heavily by three megatanks. Moving like a shadow Nightshade destroyed them. They entered the room to see a sleeping girl. This girl wore a whore an outfit like Aelita's except it was black and red. Her skin was completely white; she had jet black hair that reached her neck.

Her ears were pointed like Aelita, and had a black earring on one ear.

"Its her.' said Nightshade,

"Nightshade, come over here." said Elsa.

Nightshade walked over to see a white haired boy. He wore a white robe, with black baggy pants. They were two more sleeping figures, one was a girl, and the other was a boy. The boy had black hair; he wore a blue T-shirt with black pants.

The girl also had black hair that was long and silky. It reached her waist; she wore a green shirt and blue pants.

"They are all here." said Nightshade.

**

* * *

**

**Xana's control room**

It was evident that the virals were stronger because Xana kept reviving his minions with the orb in his hand. Ulrich and Yumi had already destroyed Theo, Sissy, Dark Ulrich, and Dark Yumi. Jeremy and Hexadecimal were still fighting Error, Mouse, AndrAIa, and Matrix was taking on Dark Odd and the infected binomes.

"Xana, they are destroying our forces!" shouted Megabyte,

"I can revive them. So calm down, Megabyte." said Xana.

He knew that they were winning, but they would be tired soon. Bob fired a laser at them from Glitch. Xana blocked it with his sword, and revived Dark Aelita. She charged at Matrix and knocked him down.

She tried to stab him, but AndrAIa blocked her attack.

"I don't tnink so." she said at Dark Aelita.

Xana attacked Aelita as she ran to help Jeremy. She blocked his attack and fought back. In a swift stroke she knocked Xana's sword out of his hand, and held her sword at his throat.

"Are you going to delete me Aelita? Have you forgotten the virus that links us together?" asked Xana, smiling.

"If it means stoppind you, I will take that risk." said Aelita,

"So foolish." said Xana.

He changed into a black cloud and shocked her. He picked up his sword and fired at Aelita as she stood. she manged to block the laser with her sword.

"Time to retreat, Megabyte." said Xana.

He and Megabyte took a secret passage away and disappeared into the base.Error kept firing lasers at Jeremy and Hexadecimal. She flew close and blasted Error at close range. AndrAIa kicked Dark Aelita in the chest and stabbed her in the Xana logo.

Odd dodged as Herb, and Nicholas fired dark energy at him. Ulrich and Yumi appeared behind them and stabbed them. Matrix kept firing at Dark Odd who dodged every blast. He fired laser arrows at him, knocking his gun out of his hand.

Jeremy fired his staff laser and blasted Dark Odd. The infected binomes retreated as the warriors turned to them.

They walked out of the base to find there no monsters in sight. They heard a harsh laughter and saw Xana and Megabyte standing on the roof of the base.

"You think this is over? This is only the beginning! This orb has the power of all the fighters in Lyoko. Thanks to all of your battles against me, now I will show you my full power.' said Xana.

The orb started glowing bright red entered Xana's body. Xana started glowing red, and the sky became completely black. Lightning flashed across the sky, which was strange because they were in a virtual world.

"Now you will all bow before your master!" shouted Xana.

He raised his sword and it shot a red beam in the sky. Above the base Xana's symbol glowed in the sky, Megabyte grabbed Xana's shoulders as the symbol fired a crimson beam back at them.

"You're not hogging all the power for yourself!" said Megabyte.

Nightshade and Elsa ran out of the base carrying several sprites before the beam blasted Xana, Megabyte, and the base. Where the base once stood was a blue metallic dragon. It was fifteen feet tall, the irises of the eyes were black and the eyes were red glowing Xana's symbols. It was very muscular; it had black wings with red stripes on its back.

Xana's symbol was on the dragon's forehead.

"This is bad, real bad." said Bob.

**Act 2**

The giant dragon that was created by the fusion of Xana and Megabyte stood before the Lyoko gang and the sprites. Its red eyes that were Xana logos glowed bright red as it looked down at them. It released a glass shattering screech, it echoed across the Misty Region. The Lyoko gang and the sprites covered thier ears and fell on one knee in pain.

The dragon ceased its roar, and smiled at them. It opened its mouth a crimson beam blasted from at the warriors. They all scattered as the blast hit the ground. The blast created an earthquake that shook the region; Odd lost his balance and fell on his back.

Bob and Matrix fired at the monster, but they weren't even leaving a dent on the dragon's blue metallic body. The dragon's metallic tail that had a pointed end whipped at them, they jumped back as the tail hit the ground, shaking the ground again.

"We have to stop them!" said Bob,

"But how?" asked Matrix.

"Remember Xana is a part of the dragon, aim for his symbol, we can stop this monster." said Bob,

"We'll help." said Ulrich.

"No thanks!" said Matrix in angry tone.

"Matrix! There is no time for your grudges!" said AndrAIa,

"She's right, Matrix. They have fought Xana before, so we'll need thier help. Besides, they helped save your life." said Bob.

"We're in." said Yumi,

"So are we!" shouted a voice.

The warriors and the dragon looked up and saw the Guardian fleet, led by the Crimson Binome. Ray the Surfer flew in near them.

"Good day, mates. We were in the system and thought we drop by." said Ray,

"Right on time, sugar." said Mouse, smiling.

"Ah-oy mates. We can have this littled conversation later. After we deal with scurvy monster." said Caption Capcitor,

"Sir, can we actually defeat the monster?" asked Mr Christopher.

"We will or die trying!" said the Capatain.

The Crimson Binome and the Guardain fleet opened fire on the dragon, Bob and the warriors that had long range weapons fired also. Smoke filled the air as they continued to fire at the monster.

"Hold your fire!' shouted the Captain.

The guns ceased firing and they surveyed where the dragon stood. Out of the smoke the dragon roared, it opened its mouth and sent a crimson beam at the fleet. The Crimson Binome evaded the attack, but nearly half of the Guardain fleet was erased from excistence.

"By the code! Not even a scratch on the bloody beast!" said Captain in a shocked voice.

Matrix yelled and tried to hit the Xana symbol on the dragon's forehead. Tentacles shot out of the dragon's hands and grabbed Matrix. The dragon tossed him into the air, the Surfer managed to catch him, but they were both knocked of the board and fell to the ground. The board managed to catch them before they hit the ground and flew back to the battle field.

The remaining Guardain ships scattered and flew arount the dragon trying to hit the Xana symbol. Suddenly spikes flew out of its skin and at the ships. Some dodged, some were hit. The pilots manged to eject as the spikes blasted thier ships. Ulrich ran and jumped above the dragon's head, he tried to stab it, but lasers fired from the dragon's eyes and hit him.

Ulrich was sent flying to the ground. In the dragon's hand was a glowing red light, the dragon raised its hand and the light blasted from its hand. Yumi used her powers to send rocks to block the lasers attack as it headed for Ulrich. The rocks exploded but Ulrich was safe.

The dragon laughed.

"You do not actually think you can actually beat me?" asked the dragon, its voice sounded like Megabyte and Xana's voice mixed together.

"We do not think. We know we can!" said Bob.

Using a zip-board he flew at the dragon, firing lasers from Glitch. They all missed the Xana symbol. The dragon tried to bat him away, but Bob managed to move out of the hand's way. Aelita sang a note and a rock appeared, Yumi used her powers and it levitated.

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita jumped onto the floating rock and Yumi used her power to make the rock fly. They flew at the dragon, it tried to blast them, but Yumi made the rock dodge the beam. The dragon swiped at them with its clawed hand, Ulrich and Odd jumped off. Ulrich threw his sword and Odd fired his arrows. They both hit the Xana symbol.

The dragon screeched in pain and pulled Ulrich's sword and tossed it away. A dark figured jumped into the air and caught it and tossed it back to Ulrich. It was Nightshade. The dragon roared and hot orange flamed came pout of its mouth and at Nightshade. He dodged it as neared him.

"Pathetic. I expected a challenge." said the dragon,

"You want a challenge, you got a challenge!" said Bob.

He fired more lasers at the dragon as it turned to him. The crew on the Crimson Binome loaded all its weapons into one large gun.

"Turbo was right to give us this. It might be able to stop that beast, Mr. Christopher." said Captain Capacitor,

"If it doesn't work sir, we will be defenseless." said Mr. Christopher.

"Never give up hope, Mr. Christopher." said the captain.

As they loaded the dragon sent tentacles at Bob, Hexadecimal blasted them and flew at the dragon. It fired a crimson beam from its mouth at her; she fired a powerful laser blast too. The beams collided and last for seemed like an eternity. The dragon's beam pushed her beam back and hit her. Hexadecimal was vaporized.

"Hex! Megabyte why did you destroy your own sister?" shouted Bob,

"Sorry, Bob. Can't have interfering with our plans." said the dragon, sounding like Megabyte.

"I can't believe I thought I cure you after everything you did!" said Bob,

"Another one of your weaknesses, Guardian." said the dragon.

Bob flew at the dragon and landed on its forehead. He tried to fire on the Xana symbol, but lasers fired at him from the dragon's eyes.

"You were always a fool, Guardian." said the dragon.

Suddenly a white light shined above them, the dragon looked up and saw the Crimson Binome with a large gun. A white beam fired at it, the dragon moved out of the way, but its right arm was vaporized. The dragon screeched in pain as its arm disappeared. It roared and fired a crimson beam at the ship.

It managed to evade again, but its left engine exploded. The distraction was long enough for Ulrich, Bob, and the others to attack. Yumi used her powers to lift a large rock again, the warriors and the sprites jumped onto it as Yumi sent flying towards the dragon's head. Matrix and Hack and Slash fired thier guns, AndrAIa fired claws from her hands, Odd fired his laser arrows, Aelita created spikes and sent them at the Xana symbol, and Jeremy fired his staff laser at the symbol.

Ulrich and Bob jumped onto the dragon's head and plunged thier weapons into the symbol. The dragon tried to shake them off, but they stayed on. Electricity started crackling around the dragon's body. A red glowed inside the dragon's mouth, its head exploded, then the rest of its body exploded with it.

Four figures fell to the ground. They could see two of them. They were Bob and Ulrich. Thier arms looked burned.

They saw the other two figures. They were Xana and Megabyte. Megabyte's armor was extremely battered and broken, and his claws were broken.

Xana looked badly bruised, his sword was broken, and his clothes were ripped. He sat up and stared in shock.

"It is no use. But why couldn't we defeat you?" asked Xana,

"Because we're the good guys. Good guys always win." said Odd.

"This is far from over, you fools." said Megabyte, trying to stand.

"Seems over to me, Megabreath." said Enzo,

Yes, it is over." said a voice.

They turned and saw the strange sprites, walking to them with Elsa and Nightshade. One was a white haired boy with blue eyes, one was girl that looked exactly like Aelita except her different hair color and her clothes were also different color, one was a girl with long black hair that reached her waist with dark eyes, and the last was a boy with short black hair and dark green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Aelita,

"Your siblings." said the white haired boy.

"Xana was not lying when he said that we were all fragments of the very first sprite in Lyoko. He had limitless power, but had a dark side. His dark side was created when a virus infected him. The virus tried to control him, so he destroyed himself. Instead of being completely deleted, he broke into us. We are his fragments." said the girl who looked like Aelita.

"However the virus found a way to survive. It infected Xana as he was born." said the boy who wore a blue T-shirt and black points.

"We know what to do with Xana." said the girl with black hair that reached her waist.

"We need your help, Aelita." said the girl who looked like Aelita.

"How can I help?" asked Aelita,

"Close your and focus." said the white haired boy.

They all stood and closed thier eyes and focused, a white beam came from each one of them and hid Xana. He started glowing than fading.

"This is not over! I'll be back, and when I return I will show no mercy!" shouted Xana, laughing.

He disappeared, and his laughter echoed throughout the Misty Regions.

"Where is he? Is he gone?" asked Aelita,

"No. He has been put into a cyber sleep. Hopefully we can cure him of the virus." said the white haired boy.

"Mind if we have a proper introduction?" asked Yumi,

"Sure, my name is Relita." said the girl that looked like Aelita,

"My name is Sheena." said the other girl.

"My name is Max." said the white haired boy,

"My name is Alex." said the last boy.

"Nice to meet you. These are my friends Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi" said Aelita.

While Lyoko gang was talking to Lyoko sprites Bob and the others aimed thier weapons at Megabyte.

"Move and your deleted Megabyte." said Bob, glaring at the Trojan horse virus.

"I prefer deletion that reprogramming, Guardian." said Megabyte, finally standing up.

"I don't plan to reprogram you. You're evil by choice, your sister chose to be good." said Bob,

"A disgrace to her kind." said Megabyte.

He jumped out of range of the sprites weapons and used his tentacles to grapple to grounded Crimson Binome. He landed and grabbed the giant gun. He pointed it at the sprites.

"Time to say good buy." said Megabyte, smiling.

Matrix fired at the gun as it charged. The bulled hit and the weapon started to overload. It exploded and Megabyte vanished in the explosion. They surveyed the remains of the weapon.

"Is there a chance he survived?' asked Dot,

"Not at close range, but we should check if he switched with someone else." said Bob.

He and Dot walked over to the Lyoko Gang.

"Thank you for all you help. You have saved both net and your world." said Dot,

"All in a day's job right?" asked Odd.

They all laughed.

"Something tells me we'll meet again." said Dot.

She and Bob boarded one of the ships and headed through the portal. The Lyoko gang fixed the time return program and returned to the past. It was before Xana activated the towers.

* * *

**Yumi's house**

Yumi talked to her parents that she did not want to move because she would have to leave her friends. The news reported that Ulrich was found inside his dorm perfectly fine.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

As the weeks passed by Aelita spent time talking to her siblings on Lyoko, getting to know them. Yumi and Ulrich were dating, so were Odd and Sam, and Jeremy and Aelita. Then it came, the end of the school year. There was a prom on the final night.

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd stood at the entrance waiting for the girls. Ulrich wore a black shirt with his regular cargo jeans, Jeremy wore a white shirt with his khaki jeans, and Odd wore his usual clothes. The girls appeared, Yumi wore a black tank top with a black skirt, Sam wore her usual clothes, and Aelita wore a white T-shirt, a dark pink skirt, and green pants. They entered the gym which was where the dance was being held.

They all danced as slow music came on. They enjoyed every minute of it, there was no Sissy to bother them, no Xana trying to destroy them, and nothing could bother them. It was over. They had beaten Xana again.

They could visit Lyoko when ever they want to talk to Aelita's siblings.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

In a dark room, a dark figure looked at the computer screen showing the Lyoko gang enjoying themselves.

"This is not over. The game has only just began." said the dark figure.

He laughed insanely.

* * *

**Credits**

Starring

Aelita

Alex

AndrAIa

Bob

Captain Capicitor

Dark Aelita

Dark Jeremy

Dark Odd

Dark Ulrich

Dark Yumi

Dot Matrix

Elizabeth 'Sissy' Delmas

Elsa

Enzo Matrix

Error

Gigabyte

Herve 'Herb' Pichon

Hexadecimal

Jeremy Belpois

Jim Morales

Leonard Adams

Matrix

Max

Megabyte

Milly Solovieff

Mouse

Mr. Christopher

Mr. Delmas

Mrs. Hertz

Mysterious Hacker

Nicholas Poliakoff

Nightshade

Odd Della Robbia

Ray the Sufer

Relita

Sheena

Tamyia Diop

Theo

Turbo

Ulrich Stern

Xana

Yumi Ishiyama

(A world without danger)

Here we are  
Going far  
To save all, that we love.

If we give  
What we've got  
We will make it through.

Here we are like a star  
Shining bright on your world

Today! Make evil go away

Code Lyoko, Will withstand it all  
Code Lyoko, Be there when you call  
Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall  
Code Lyoko, Stronger after


End file.
